Twinkle
by Urusaii
Summary: She's pretty, hot, and damn alluring. And she's famous, too. But why can't she get HIS attention?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** She's pretty, hot, and damn alluring. And she's famous, too. But why can't she get _his_ attention?

**A/N**: And here comes another story. This would be a two-shot since this became loooong for a one-shot. Ah, this story is inspired by Girls' Generation's (Taeyeon Tifanny Seohyun) song Twinkle. Have any of you seen that video? Waaah! You just made me so proud, Seohyun! The tallest among them three. Really! *wipes imaginary tears away* I was so in love with that song. And their voices, too. Along with many others, like… *mentioning all other Girls' Generation's songs* and yeah. No, I'm not a fan of them, I just _like_ their songs and…

Okay enough with the babbling. Again, may I remind you that English is my second language, not to mention this chapter is unbeta'd, so please, please pardon the errors. Oh and Natsu and Lucy may be a bit OOC here.

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like Hiro Mashima to you? Well, for one, I am a girl! Secondly, I am not Japanese. (Not that I hate the idea of being one though. Hihi.)

Enjoy reading! ^_^

* * *

**Twinkle**

* * *

**Chapter One: Why Is He Such a Dolt?**

* * *

The sky is clear and blue and the gust of wind is just enough to tickle someone on their necks. The weather is fine. Lucy Heartfilia gazed at the river in front of her admiring the sun's reflection against it, making an impression of the river glittering. She sat cross-legged on the grass by the riverside enjoying the warm and nice feeling hit of the sun on her creamy skin. Any member of the Heartfilia household would go screaming at her for sitting in an unlady-like position, displaying herself in front of so many 'commoners' as what her father refer to townspeople. Not to mention the choice of clothes she's currently wearing: a simple blue blouse and a pair of jeans. She smirked as she imagined what her father might have looked when he sees what she's doing and wearing right now.

_Not that he's not infuriated at this very moment, anyway._

She had just ditched her piano lessons after getting another heated argument with her father over something so trivial. Plus, she's getting tired and irritated by her piano teacher who's a very big flirt as he keeps on trying to hit on her. Even though Loki is the same as her age and, well, he got some looks in all fairness to him, Lucy still considers him a big annoyance to her life and he just makes her twitch uncontrollably in irritation. _Ugh, just thinking about him irritates me._

Rubbing her temple, Lucy closed her eyes and sucked in a large amount of air using her nose trying to drown out her irritation. This is what she always wanted: peace and tranquility. No one could ever take that away from her, even now that she's far away from her father. Definitely. She slowly let out the breath she's been holding without opening her eyes. There, she's starting to calm down. Ahhh, what a beauti—

"Why are you making that hideous face, Lucy?"

Said girl snapped her eyes open to find a pink-haired teenage guy with a curious look on his face crouching down at her level, peering at her. Then, he sat back, settling his butt on the grass and guffawed. "Look at your face, Lucy! You look… hilarious!" He said clutching his stomach as he almost rolled on the ground from laughing.

Two veins popped on Lucy's head and her irritation rose up ten—no, twenty-folds. "Natsu.." she said in a dangerously low voice raising up her right fist. The boy, however, was too preoccupied to notice so he continued on laughing like it was the most horribly side-splitting thing he had ever seen in his entire life. So, he was surprised when he was hit by a hard and painful blow on the head by none other than his bestfriend herself.

"Ow, Lucy, what's that for?"

"That's for being an idiot, idiot!" Lucy yelled at him, glaring. "And I was trying to relax."

"You're trying to what? With _that_ face?" Natsu asked fighting the urge to snort.

"Natsu Dragneel.." Lucy warned again.

"Fine, fine, sheesh. Your fuse today is really relatively shorter than the usual," Natsu grumbled. "Is that Loki hitting on you again?"

_He really knows me that much_, Lucy thought to herself. Sometimes, she thought, Natsu might be a much better father to her than her real one. He knows her inside out. (No pervy thought on that.) But on a second thought, Natsu doesn't qualify as a father; more like a brother. His child-like attitude (with a mind of a five-year old in its extreme moments) earns him a lot of peculiar looks and at its worst, trouble. But sometimes, he earns interesting looks from girls their age thinking about taking care of him. Once, she heard that when they were in a grocery and he howled – yes, howled, you read right – when his favorite milk drink is currently out of stock. A strawberry-headed girl cooed at how _adorable_ he is as she nudged her brunette friend and together they ogled at his _cuteness_. She wanted to tell off the girls and glare them with all her might but she restrained herself, afraid that someone might recognize her as the Lucy Heartfilia, lone daughter of Jude Heartfilia. She felt sour that entire day.

"Ugh, how disgusting," she had said aloud referring to the two girls as she recalled that day.

Natsu clicked his tongue and shook his head, thinking that she had answered his question. "You ditched again, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I know, and I texted you, right?" Lucy snapped. She's still feeling sour at the moment. "And who gave me the idea of ditching on my classes if I get bored, huh, Dragneel?"

"Alright, I do," Natsu surrendered. "So? What are we going to do to? Are you planning to just nag at me all day?"

"I don't nag!" Lucy protested. When Natsu raise an eyebrow at her, she drew back. "Okay, maybe I nag at times, but that's because you annoy me."

"Are you PMS-ing or something?"

"No."

"Ah, so maybe I'm just really that annoying." Natsu said and stood up with Lucy following his movement with her eyes. "Well, then, I gotta go. See you around."

"Woah, woah, wait. Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked as she also stood up and tugged at his shirt to keep him from walking away.

"You said I'm annoying so to save you from another fit, I'm just volunteering to disappear."

"When have you become so sensitive?" Lucy asked her brows furrowed with her hands on her hips.

Natsu looked at her with a straight face. "You know, Lucy, just because I'm a goofy kid doesn't mean I don't get hurt."

His bestfriend just gaped at him with her mouth open, clearly surprised by his words. _Does he really mean it?_

Another fit of laughter from Natsu as he clutched again his stomach and pointing his right index finger right in front of the blonde's nose. "Gah, Lucy! You never fail to make epic face expressions! They're just the best!"

_Why am I not surprised, s_he thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Natsu," she said as she sighed heavily and for the second time that day, rubbed her temples. "C'mon, let's just grab something to eat before I completely punch your face in for being a hundred percent idiot."

"Hey," Natsu protested and stopped laughing. But the blonde ignored him as she grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from the riverside. When they were out on the road, Lucy pulled away her hand and placed her hands at the back of her head and sighed happily. Natsu looked at her confused by her sudden change of attitude. _Women and their mood swings,_ he thought groaning to himself.

"Ah, it's really nice to be like this forever," Lucy said grinning to herself.

"An out of school youth?" Natsu asked thinking about how they don't have their classes as it is currently summertime.

Lucy, however, deadpanned at his comment. "No, Natsu," she monotonously answered. Then she straightened up as she put down her hands back at her sides, "What I mean is to be free like this forever. No duties and responsibilities that should be done, no unnecessary rules to be followed, and most of all, no father that dictates things about your life like he's a frustrated puppeteer." Even in school she's being followed by paparazzi disguising themselves as students just to take pictures and articles about her. When they first caught one, her father had a fit and almost transferred her to another school but luckily enough (if you call that lucky), she convinced him by making a promise to always behave even at school. That caused her a lot more trouble than what she first thought.

"But you're a Heartfilia, the lone daughter of one of the richest man in Fiore actually. It's only natural to be tied up like that," Natsu said looking up ahead. It's his turn to raise his hands at the back of his head.

"You don't have to remind me. And _please_ don't make it sound like it _totally sucks_ to be me," Lucy scowled.

"I'm not saying anything like that," Natsu replied.

"Whatever."

They were silent for a while as they continued to walk, passing by stalls and stands. Then she was surprised when he suddenly broke the silence.

"You know you have a choice on what path to take," he said. Lucy looked at him suspiciously that he looked back at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said tearing her gaze away from him. "So, how is your summer going?" She tried to steer away the conversation even though she was the one who brought it up on the first place. She just can't take her distress on such matters. So before she breaks down and startle her bestfriend, she better drop the topic and jump onto another one.

"Pft," he said lazily. "I don't really have a lot of things to do and it bores me to death."

"Oh? You were excited about summer since January, you can't even stop talking about it," Lucy asked surprised about Natsu's lack of interest on summer. She thought it must have been very nice to spend the summer as an average teenager—a not-Heartfilia, that is.

"Keh, it turns out I have nothing to do," he replied.

"I thought you were hanging out with Gray?" Lucy referred to their childhood friend and Natsu's friend slash rival.

"That pervert? He seems busy about something so he keeps on shooing me away. Is it because of that stalker-girl? I wonder."

Lucy considered that for a moment, but then she remembered that Gray seems unresponsive to Juvia's feelings towards him. The girl does everything to make sure she always shows her love for her 'Gray-sama'. Juvia seems obsessed at the raven-haired boy to the point that she sees everyone as rivals in love, including her. Err, no, scratch that. _Especially her._ She doesn't get what Juvia sees in her that makes her think she's a 'Rival in Love for Gray-sama' even though she did everything to convince her that she doesn't look at Gray the way she, Juvia, looks at him. Probably, she heard from someone that Gray once confessed to her which she bluntly rejected. But sadly, the boy in question is either not interested in her or is just completely oblivious about it. Gray can be dense sometimes. _But not as dense as her bestfriend._

She chose to not respond to Natsu's comment, however. "How about Erza?"

Natsu suddenly shot a somewhat disgusted look. "No, I don't want to. She's always beating the crap out of me everytime she's within at least five feet radius." Lucy snorted at that in which he further scowled, but he decided to make it pass. "Besides, she's probably too busy with Jellal to even hang out with me."

The blonde nodded. That is indeed true. Erza might be scariest woman alive but she's also beautiful and well, of course, a _woman_ (and a darn hot one at that). It's no wonder Jellal Fernandez fall for the red-head and her for Jellal.

"Hmm, how about Lisanna then?" Lucy asked curiously slightly raising an eyebrow at the pink-haired bestfriend of hers. "I bet she's much too eager to hang out with you." Lucy knows the girl has a crush on Natsu since they were kids and she didn't hide her observations to him. Even though Lisanna doesn't say directly that she likes him, she doesn't ignore it either. To think that Lisanna would like the moron bestfriend of hers, that is saying something.

The moron bestfriend slightly blushed and turned to look away to hide his slightly pink face and said, "I didn't call her. Besides, she might be busy, too, so I don't want to be a bother."

"Heehh.. But if it's you, I'm sure it's not a bother at all. Believe me," Lucy replied clearly enjoying at embarrassing Natsu. And feeling a little irritated as well. Well, she started it in the first place.

"Shut it, Lucy," Natsu said irritably but still pink on the cheeks.

"Oh? Are you annoyed, lover boy?" Lucy cooed.

"Tch. Whatever."

Lucy giggled which made Natsu blush even more. ""Aww, lover boy's blushing. How cute!"

"Seriously, Lucy!" Natsu huffed and walked faster gaining a few steps ahead of the teasing blonde.

"Hey, Natsu! Wait up!" Lucy called as Natsu walked past her. He turned to her for a few moments just to stick out his tongue at her before running at full speed ahead of her. "Geez, what a hot head."

* * *

"Ew."

Lucy looked disgustingly at Natsu who sat across the table happily and enthusiastically chomping a rather large-sized chicken leg on his right and a handful of fries on his left. True, she might have been wrinkling her nose on the too-much-refined actions she has to do in their mansion especially in front of her father and his visitors, but she also disapprove of the too-much-unrefined actions that Natsu is doing especially on the table. "Natsu, could you.. slow it down a bit?"

"Mm? Werkyumin?"

For what Lucy understood to be 'What do you mean', she responded, "Slow down eating? There's food all over your mouth. I don't intend to eat all your food if that's what you think I would do. And please don't attempt to talk when your mouth is really full." She put down her own fork beside on her plate of vegetable salad.

"Amerngry, werermey spose terder?" (I'm hungry, what am I supposed to do?)

"You're always hungry," Lucy said and complimented herself mentally for understanding him despite his full mouth. "And it's not-"

"Dertbe chuch sho shtrick, Rushiii-" (Don't be so strict, Lucy.)

"-advisable to speak while eating-"

"—ju abto enchoy da huud—" (you have to enjoy the food)

"—coz you might-"

"—ju—" Natsu suddenly coughed and immediately put down the chicken leg and fries before he pounded on his chest.

"—choke." Lucy finished her sentence though her warning was late. "Thought so," she deadpanned and unwillingly stood up from her seat and walked on Natsu's back. Helping him by pounding him on the back, she ignored the funny stares the costumers are giving them even though inside she's burning red with embarrassment. "You really are hopeless, Natsu."

Finally, Natsu stopped coughing and grabbed for the glass of water and drank it. He sucked air in heavily trying to catch his breath and blinked several times. "Haaaah, thank you," he said out of breath.

"Geez," Lucy said again fighting the urge to face-palm. "Wash your hands, go! And try to act more civil."

"But-"

"No buts, Natsu."

He pouted and Lucy has to keep a poker face to drown the weird but warm feeling somewhere in her stomach. Despite his whines, however, he obeyed her and grudgingly went to the washroom. When he was out of sight, she slumped and sighed exasperatedly. _Really, what am I going to do with him?_

"Just hang on there, miss."

Lucy turned to see an elderly man smiling kindly at her. Across the table with him is an elderly woman who might be his wife. She, too, was looking at her kindly but with a smile on her face.

"Er, what do you mean, sir, if I may ask?" Lucy smiled kindly showing a confused look.

The man replied, "We're just cheering you on."

Lucy tilted her head to the side with confusion.

"We're just happy to see a couple such as you," the woman said. "You're both cute to look at. And you're so kind and in love to have put up with him. Though I'm sure he has a lot of good qualities that you have seen. He's not that bad looking, too, right, darling?" she turned to her husband who in turn nodded gladly.

Woah, wait. Are they suggesting that she and Natsu is a couple? Oh heck, no. "Uhh, Sir, Madam, I'm sorry but he's not my boyfriend if that's what you think he is. We're just good friends."

The woman seemed to be unfazed by the revelation though. "Hm? Well, I can see that."

Lucy just frowned at them completely at a loss for words. She wanted to laugh out loud and say silly things that may contain words that might insult her bestfriend but seeing that the couple she's talking to is _way_ older than her, she just bit her tongue and held what she wanted to say.

"Ahh, talk about being dense."

Lucy would have wanted to retort but someone just suddenly called out. "Hey, is that the Heartfilia heiress?"

Uh-oh.

"Miss, are you, by any chance, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"N-no, I'm not. I'm sorry. I just look like her." Way to go, Lucy, she thought. What a lame denial.

The man eyed her and she felt goosebumps all over. There were also eyes on her and some says they're not interested in whether she's Lucy Heartfilia or not. They're just interested. In her. Crap.

She might have passed as a best actress with her poker and calm face if not for the idiot Natsu who just came from the bathroom and called out her name with a wide and adorable (yet annoying at that time) grin. "Lucy, I'm done!"

Double crap.

Before the costumers could stand up and surround her, she grabbed Natsu by the wrist again and bolted out of the restaurant leaving a wad of bills for their meal. How had she done that in less than a minute, she doesn't know. Now they were running madly away from the restaurant with a group of boys on their tail.

"Faster, Natsu!" Lucy was still dragging him.

He grins even more widely and ran faster, now dragging Lucy. She let out an 'eep' but her legs managed to keep up with the speed. They turned to a corner and stopped, waiting for the men to pass by. When they ran past them without seeing them, Lucy sighed and slumped back on the wall thanking all the holy beings for saving her from the men.

"I didn't know you were _this_ famous, Lucy," Natsu said looking at her with an amused face.

"Shut it."

He laughed. "That was fun!"

"For you. But for me,_ it's not!_" Lucy growled. "Ugh, I thought no one knew me in this place!"

"Sucks to be a Heartfilia."

Lucy glared at him dangerously.

"Just kidding," Natsu grinned. But Lucy just looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Aw, c'mon, you're not mad at me, right?"

"What if I am?"

"Eh, Luucyyyy.." Natsu whined. Then he said, "But you know what, this is by far the happiest day of my summer."

Lucy raised her brow and turned to him.

"I told you I was doing nothing this past few days. I'm glad you texted me to meet you. I don't know, probably, I just missed you. It feels so lonely without you around," he said nonchalantly and added his trademark grin again. And then looked ahead.

Lucy swears she's blushing but because he's looking ahead and not at her, she simply ignored her burning cheeks. "Tch," was all she could say.

"I don't have someone to pull pranks with. And I just miss your funny face," he added.

Right, Lucy thought. That doesn't sound too romantic. "Why you little-"

And again he burst out laughing as she tried to hit him with her small fist. They caught up in another chase again, but this time, Lucy was the one chasing the pink-haired idiot as she yelled, "I hate you, Dragneel!"

* * *

_Screw it. Screw it all._

Lucy huffed and plopped down on her bed with her arms spread wide, another position that she might earn another scolding from her father for being an unrefined young lady. She eyed her fancy pink dress that shows her shoulders and had a billowy skirt that reaches down her toes. Pft, very uncomfortable to wear. Then she looked up her spacious room's ceiling and howled mentally how screwed her life is. She remembered her conversation with her father just minutes ago.

.

.

.

_ "What is the meaning of this?"_

_ Lucy looked up from the table to see none other than her father who looked like he could murder a whole pack of wolves with his chest rising up and down with anger. He was waving a daily newspaper in front of her and from what she sees, the newspaper contain her picture running away with Natsu on her tail. The headline read: _Lucy Heartfilia, the Heartfilia heiress, runs away with a commoner boy? _She gasped as she never knew that someone had snapped a picture of her running madly away from the restaurant yesterday._

_ "Do you know what _shame_ had you put me into?"_

_ Here we go again, she thought. She knew that face. Her father's face is reddening with anger now, purple veins starts to show on his neck that she restrained herself hard not to laugh at him._

_ "Father, I-"_

_ "This is ridiculous, Lucy! This is way too much! You had just stained the name of our family!"_

_ What is wrong with running anyway? It's not like she was eloping with Natsu, right? Though that doesn't sound like a bad idea. _Tch, he's your bestfriend, idiot.

_ Her father continued to rant, "This is not what I was teaching you to do! This is a disgrace-"_

_ Blah, blah, blah, Lucy rolled her eyes and tried to drown her father's tirade. Looking for a distraction, her eyes fell on the newspaper with her and Natsu's picture. Hmm, we look good together, she mused. Eh? For the love of Mavis, stop thinking about it, Lucy. It's nauseous enough and here you are getting a good scolding from your ever loving father._

_ "Lucy Heartfilia, are you even listening to me?"_

_ "Y-Yes, Father."_

_ She felt his eyes scrutinize her for a moment that she can't help but lower down her gaze. Her father really is intimidating. "I have decided," he finally said._

_ Her head snapped up, her chocolate brown eyes filled with wary. What? What had he decided? She expected for the worse for when his father decides on something, she knows it would never be good. For her, that is. But what her father decided is far worse than what she expected. Worst, actually._

_ "You are going to attend a marriage interview three days from now, whether you like it or not," her father's eyes are brimming with malice as he stared hard onto her dilated brown ones. "And you have to act your best or I'll set a schedule for your wedding. Right away."_

.

.

.

And there it was. The cause of her misery. And when she's still enjoying her summer with Natsu, too. Then she paused. Natsu. Right, Natsu, he would help her in this dilemma.

She listened to make sure that the maids that are guarding her room outside don't just barge in when she takes out her phone. If they know she has a mobile phone, her father would take it away, too, and that would leave her nothing but eternal doom and boredom.

"Hello, Natsu? Yeah, I know, my father already saw it and that's one less thing to worry about," she said as she rolled her eyes, a gesture that looks completely off when wearing a very fancy and lacey dress. "Listen, I… I just want to talk to you, right now. Could you come?"

_Around 15 minutes later.._

"That was fast!" Lucy looked at her bestfriend who was grinning smugly at her. With his untidy hair and unbuckled belt, it looked like he ran his way to their mansion with the speed of light. "Why is your belt unbuckled?" she asked eyeing it with a slight pink on her cheeks.

Natsu's head shot downwards to look at the thing Lucy's been talking about and almost gasped that indeed it was not clasped properly. "Dammit!"

"Natsu, you're not.. doing anything.. _strange_ when I was talking to you on the phone, right?"

"What do you mean? No, I'm not. I'm just watching TV," his voice quivered.

"Right."

"That's the truth! I was just hurrying to get here that I forgot to clasp it properly after taking a bath!" His voice raised a pitch higher than the usual that Lucy reached out to clamp his mouth shut, afraid that the maids and butlers outside might hear them and discover a pink-haired male in their Ojou-sama's bedroom.

"Keep it down, sheesh," she hissed, blushing slightly at the thought of Natsu running as fast as he can to meet her. Natsu is a laid back and he's usually the latest to come when their class is having a meeting, so she was touched that her idiot of a bestfriend responded as soon as possible to her request.

For the past 15 minutes after her call with him, she pondered on what to do to let Natsu in without the guards noticing. She even scolded herself for being such an impulsive moron for calling him out of the blue and selfishly requesting him to meet her. _In their house._ So she was surprised when she saw him climbing in her window and grinning at her like it was just a normal thing to do. Even though he was her bestfriend since four, he still manages to surprise her even now that they're both healthy nineteen year olds. So when she saw that same grin on his face that made her think he was the biggest idiot she had ever laid eyes on, she can't help but give him her own wide grin.

"I missed you, Lucy!" He called in a softer voice than his normal and tackled her into a bear hug. Lucy's back was at the bed and she was surprised by his attack that she fell back and they both fell on the bed. Even though there is nothing malicious about it (she consoles herself about it), Lucy paled at the thought of her father seeing their current compromising position.

"Aren't we together just yesterday?" Lucy asked.

"Yesterday and today are both different days," he said still grinning at the bed. His breath tickled Lucy's neck and bare shoulders that she fought hard to stop the darn goose bumps from appearing.

She pushed him off of her with all the force that she could muster and inhaled deeply. She was almost suffocated by (1) Natsu's very tight bear hug and (2) her own pounding heart that's already near her throat. "When have you become so smart?" she insulted him to hide her embarrassment to herself for thinking such dirty thoughts about him.

"You're questioning my awesomeness again," he said completely unaffected by her insult as he rolled over on her wide bed. "Your bed is nice and comfy, Lucy. How come you have this awesome bed? Ahhhh, it would be awesome if I own this bed! Awesome!"

How he managed to use the same words all over again without minding if he sounds like a total moron, she doesn't really know. Then he stopped rolling all of a sudden and turned to look and study her face. Lucy slowly inched away from him, another blush evident on her cheeks. Why is she blushing a lot of times than the usual today? "W-What?" she asked her voice almost turning into a soft shriek.

"Hmm.. your face is funny. And your dress, too," he added when he pulled back and eyed her outfit. "Overall, you look funny!"

_What the hell?_

Men would normally drool and ogle at her with her outfit such as today, with her (has she mentioned it already?) billowed lacey pink dress and a pair of equally pink boots. And her blond hair is tied in a neat and elegant bun, too. Even though she doesn't like wearing these fancy and expensive outfits, she still makes sure that she looks breath-taking and people around her always say that. And now, her _own_ bestfriend says she looks _funny_?

He snorted, "Pft! Lucy, you look ugly."

_What the effin poo-?_

Her eye and mouth twitched. "Come again, mister?"

"I said you're ugly!"

"I AM NOT UGLY!" She finally burst out and suddenly there was a rapping on her wooden door. Groaning exasperatedly for losing her cool and yelling like that, she shoved Natsu inside her large wardrobe. "Stay here and be quiet or I'll behead you myself before my father does it if he catches you in my bedroom."

Natsu just nodded his head with wide eyes, clearly aware of his bestfriend's glare with the intent to kill. He knows her enough that she's seriously pissed at his comment and is very sure that she would be very true to her word if he ever make a squeak. He's glad enough that she still had a clear mind not to murder him after he called him ugly.

The wardrobe closed and he heard Lucy's boot made a sound as she walked, from what he judge from hearing, in a refined manner and opened her door.

Lucy steadied her breathing before she opened the door. A brunette maid on her late forties with a kind and worried expression greeted her outside the doors. "Ojou-sama, we heard your yell. Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine, Spetto-san. It's just.." she looked away feigning sadness on her fine features. Not that she had a hard time faking it though. "Well, it's personally about me and my.. father."

The maid, probably aware of their master and their master's daughter's argument in the lavish dining room, nodded understandably and gave her a face of what Lucy makes out to be sympathy.

"And if you may be so kind, I just wish for some privacy while I… contemplate on things," she added with a sad smile on her face hoping to all invisible forces that the maid would feel sorry for her and leave her alone to help her out of her 'distress'.

"B-But.." The older woman stuttered with a torn and frustrated look on her face. She knew, Lucy thought, her father ordered to watch her. "Oh, okay, fine. But please, Ojou-sama, don't do anything so reckless again," she sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, Spetto-san. I owe you big time!" She grinned and then suddenly stopped when the older woman looked at her like she just utter a profanity. "I mean, I am in your debt," she grinned and locked her in an embrace. When she pulled away, she bowed down and gently closed the door leaving an astounded helper behind. After she sighed and limped with her back on the door, she headed to the wardrobe where Natsu had been hiding. "You can come out now, idiot," she said when she opened the double doors.

"What is this about your father?" Natsu asked as soon as he went out of his hiding place. His brows are furrowed and his arms are crossed.

"That was what I want to talk about." A sigh escaped from the blonde's lips as she plopped down on her bed and bit her lip. She could feel Natsu's eyes following her every movement that she became a little self-conscious. "As I said, my father already knows about our little expedition yesterday."

"Uh-huh, you already said that on the phone," the pink-haired nodded still not looking away from her. "So, what's your punishment? Grounded?"

"I wish it would just be as simple as that. I can always escape if I'm grounded," she muttered looking at her boots. "My father wants me to attend a marriage interview."

There was a moment of silence after the blonde uttered those words that she was afraid of his reaction. At that, she looked up rather hesitantly to find Natsu looking back at her as if expecting her to say something more. "Natsu?"

"That's it? That's what you are so worried about?"

Lucy's brow creased.

"C'mon, Lucy, it's just a marriage interview, nothing to be so fussed up about," he said nonchalantly that she felt like she was being abandoned. She had almost reacted violently against it and now he thinks that it's not a problem at all?

"Natsu, do you know what a marriage interview is?" she asked suspiciously hoping against hope that he was confused with the word that's why he didn't react what she expected him to react. This was Natsu after all. You have to explain and elaborate things properly if you want him to understand you.

He took her by surprise however when he nodded rather smugly. "Of course, I do. What do you think of me, an imbecile?"

_You really are_, Lucy thought but she was too surprised and hurt to say it. Hurt? Then with a practiced face, she tried to recover and asked, "Do you know what will happen if I attend a marriage interview?"

"Of course, it- Wait." The pink-haired teenager raised his index finger, "Are you questioning my intellectual ability, Lucy?"

Said girl just gaped at him, her eyes exaggeratedly wide with shock and confusion. So he really does want him to attend the interview, huh? "So you mean you want me to attend the marriage interview?"

"Of course, your father told you so," he nodded and leaned on one of the support of the large four-poster bed. "You have to attend that marriage interview."

_Of course your face._ Looking down and feeling the tears starting to cloud her eyes, she nodded. Good lord, she's crying. Pathetic. How she wished her hair was not tied in a tight bun so she could cover her face from him. She used to be comfortable with him around even when she's in a bad mood and crying but right now, she just wanted to get away from him. As soon as possible.

Natsu might have noticed his bestfriend's change in demeanor that he crouched down to look at her face but the girl just pushed him away."Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered. Natsu knew she was faking it and opened his mouth to protest but Lucy cleared her throat and sucked in a large amount of air. Oh no, he thought. She's definitely forcing herself not to cry, he knows that gesture. "You know, Natsu, I don't really feel good at all right now."

"Should I-"

"I just want to be alone right now," she sniffed and stood up, walking away from him to avoid him seeing the tears that are now leaking from her eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Just.. just go home for now, please?" she said and absent mindedly arranged her dresses hanging in her wardrobe.

"Lucy, you're definitely hiding something-"

"I said get out!"

"Lucy-"

"Spetto-san! Spetto-san!"

At that, Natsu scrambled for the window after giving her a confused yet worried look that she didn't see because her back was on him. Just as the doors of her room burst open, Lucy had suddenly whirled around to find her pink-haired bestfriend gone. That scared the hell out of her. If he was caught, he'll be dead meat. But she was the one who called the maids, right?

Spetto-san and three other body guards came rushing in her room looking alert. With curious and questioning eyes, the older woman turned to the tear-stained blonde who in turn looked back at her. Suddenly, she ran towards the older woman's arms sobbing and crying her eyes out.

Thinking that it was because of their father's argument, the older woman reached out and patted her blonde head, whispering assuring words to her. "Oh, Lucy."

* * *

**A/N:** So with that, I will leave you with this chapter, first. This chapter may or may not be longer than the second one (which I will be posting soon.) depending on my mood (?). Sooo.. Any suggestions? Comments? Reactions? Hate messages? (Nah, just kidding, I'm afraid of flames. Nyahahaha! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Weewuuu! Hiyeeeep, I'm back, folks! I'm sorry for the looooong wait. Waaaaa, this was longer than expected (I mean the submission and the chapter itself.) Again, I'm so overwhelmed with your responses with this fic. I wish I could personally get around you people and give you thankful hugs and kisses but sadly, I can't, so along with this fic, I'll just send you my love and gratitude to all of you! Kyaaa, I'm so happy! XD Well, I wouldn't prolong it any further. Here is the second and last installment of _Twinkle_. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. (Ah except for the plot. And 'Charles' L- I can't go beyond that. Hihi.)

* * *

**Chapter Two: He Really is A Dolt**

* * *

After that incident, Lucy had made no contact or whatsoever to Natsu. Everytime she sees his name registered on the screen of her phone or her laptop, she always ignore these or delete them without reading first. Try as she might, she just can't hate him the way she wants herself to be just to wipe away the feelings she got for her stupid of a bestfriend. Yes, she admitted and finally realized that she has, explaining the mood swing she had last time. So, she just settled on _ignoring_ him than _hating_ him. Her cruelty is for her sake as well as for him. She decided that she would speak to him again the moment she's okay, that is, her feelings had at least lowered down a notch – no, several notches.

It felt like forever to Lucy but when she looked at her digital clock, she noted that it was just four minutes ago when she last time glanced at the clock on the table. Rolling over, she heaved a deep and exasperated sigh as she stared hard on the red draperies that decorated her four-poster bed. It's already past midnight and she'll be doomed if she can't sleep by one in the morning, as tomorrow will be the marriage interview. She's not really confident that make-up alone could cover up the dark circles she is expecting to appear under her eyes, and even with that thought that scare the vain side of her, she still can't drift off to sleep.

Darn it, why does he have to be so dense for his own good? She's famous and hot and all that crap that being an heiress is but why is he the only one who can't he see her worth? For all she know, there's a long queue waiting for her hand and here she is, willing to give her whole heart to him but he just waved it away with _You-have-to-attend-that-marriage-interview_ crap.

No, she's not angry at the dolt, she assures herself. She's just..irritated. Irritated at him and at herself. She knows she's a very sane and sensible person that's why it really confused the hell out of her why Natsu is fond of calling a 'weirdo'. From the very first time they met, he had called her that and she had never been offended in her whole life.

A smile came out of her lips unconsciously as she recalled their first meeting, along with her three other close friends. She really can't forget that day..

.

.

.

Little Lucy Heartfilia, five years old that time, had been craning her little neck as she looked for her nanny in the Central Park. Her father was just starting to be lucky with his business and they're still 'tight on funds' as what she had heard from him as they settled for a nanny who happened to be a very far relative of her father. Seeing that her parents have gone off to work (her mother that time has some grown up stuff to do), Lucy begged to her nanny to stroll her around the park as she had come to love it when they were passing by in their car. Being an only child, she loved to see a lot of people especially kids her age and imagined to be playing with them. So with a promise to be obedient and just stay seated on one of the many benches in the park, Lucy and her nanny went out and headed off to the park. Just after a few minutes of being there, her nanny had suddenly told her that she needs to buy her food so she should obey her promise. And one more thing: not a word to her parents—especially to her father—that they went out of the house and visit Central Park. She nodded and her nanny, as Lucy noted, hopped away from her happily. Is she really that happy to find for food? At that age, Lucy already knew how to read time since her mother always taught her things in advance. She started to get worried since her nanny is already gone for about ten minutes or so. Maybe she lost her way back to her? She shivered at the thought.

"Hi, there."

Busy squinting at the direction where her nanny had gone, Lucy didn't notice a young raven-haired boy her age smiling in front of her until he greeted her. She was a little timid to reply but she would reply nonetheless, if not for the fact that the boy is half-naked.

The boy, oblivious of Little Lucy's discomfort, continued and reached out his right hand, "I'm –"

"Gray!"

Lucy turned to the voice and found a red-haired girl, probably a little older than her coming to their direction. She has a very pretty face and Lucy would love to talk to her if not for the stern face she's wearing that she felt her knees wobbled slightly at the sight of her glaring.

"E-Erza—"

When the red-head punched the raven-haired boy in the gut as soon as she arrived, this almost gave Lucy a heart attack (and she was still five, mind you). But then she turned to her and bowed as the raven-haired clutch his stomach. "I'm sorry if this little pest here had got you startled, I apologize in his behalf."

Lucy would have asked if the boy is okay but at the turn of events, she just looked at them with wide eyes and half-opened mouth.

"You don't have to punch me, Erza! What's wrong with you?" The boy named Gray retorted after having semi-recovered from the blow he received.

The girl named Erza glared at him, "What's wrong with _you_? Look at you, you-re half-naked. _Again._"

With that, Gray let out an 'eep' as he complained about how he thought he was wearing clothes all the time and Erza snapped back by telling how pervert he is and how he is scaring half the town with his stupid antics. Poor Lucy just looked helplessly at the sudden outburst that all three of them looked comical. Just then, someone tugged on Lucy's sleeve. The already confused Lucy turned to see a pink-haired boy with a white scarf around his neck, grinning at her. Unceremoniously, he just grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bickering boy and girl as they broke into a full-sprint.

Little Lucy had _no_ idea where are they heading as well as the name of the boy who just pulled her, but she felt like she had to run and escape the two weird kids to spare her life. But that doesn't guarantee she's safe since she's with someone she hardly know and Mama and Papa said that she should not talk to strangers, let alone run with them. So, filling her minds with these thoughts and seeing that they are probably far from the Central Park, she tried to pull her hand free from the boy's grasp. This surprised the boy and as a result, his grip loosened, making Lucy lose her balance and fall flat on her face.

Red with pain and embarrassment, Little Lucy forced herself to stand up and then brushed off the dirt on her knees and chest, suddenly regretting that she chose to wear a skirt that time. Feeling the tears starting to sting her eyes, she bit her lip and sucked a large amount of air to stop those tears from falling. She doesn't need to humiliate herself further, she thought. She wouldn't cry in front of a stranger, never!

"Are you okay?" The little boy peered at her, clearly worried that she had just stumbled. He noticed the redness of her face as well as her watery chocolate brown eyes and knew instantly what it meant. _Oh great, she's about to cry_, he panicked. She didn't answer (but Lucy did that to prevent herself from sobbing) so he urged, "Hey."

After a few moments, Lucy felt that she had successfully held back the tears, she snapped, "Who are you?"

Ignoring the girl's sudden shot of temper, the boy blinked and flashed her that very big grin again. "I'm Natsu and I'm half human-half dragon, but don't worry, I don't bite!" He offered his left hand for a handshake and he felt proud of it. He's seen it once when his father made friends with their neighbor when they transferred. "And you are?"

Lucy gave him a disapproving look. "Dragons? Dragons don't exist. You're lying," then her eyes fell on his outstretched left hand, "And it's the right hand you should use in a handshake, not the left."

Looking a bit offended at her accusation, "No, I'm not lying. Dragons are real. See, I'm just a boy for now but when I turned nineteen, I will turn into a dragon and possess great powers! I would even save a princess."

Still with a look of disagreement, Lucy replied, "Dragons don't exist; they're just in fairytales, created to become villains in the stories that snatch princesses away from their princes. So I still don't believe it."

"But I have evidence!" Natsu flailed his arms helplessly. Little Lucy doesn't have any clue on what is he talking about but she nodded anyway, signaling him to continue on whatever he's up to this time. She will never believe a word of it, anyway. "See this scarf around my neck?" Natsu motioned on the white piece of cloth wrapped around his neck and continued, "This is given by my father and he said this was given to him also by his father. He came from a long line of family of dragons and this-" he touched the fabric – "is a family's treasure that's to be passed down to every generation. This is made from real dragon scales."

"It's too clean and white though. If it's being passed down then it should be dirty and old by now," Lucy looked skeptically, "It looks new to me."

At first, Natsu thought she was probably right but remembering and believing he really is half-dragon, he defended, "Well they just handed it very carefully!" There. He came from a long line of family of dragons so he can't be put down just like that.

"Well, if they don't handle things the way you do, you're reasoning might stand a chance," she said smugly, referring to his rashness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It's Natsu's turn to frown, a bit offended again.

"It means what it's supposed to mean," she replied.

Natsu seemed to consider, then he finally said, "Okay, just this once but you have to swear you have to keep this a secret from Erza and that pervert Gray. Got it?" Lucy just raised a delicate brow at him, and taking that as a yes, he continued, "Feel it and you'll know it's made of scales." And for the second time that day, he grabbed her hand and put it on the scarf just below his chin, "Do you believe me now?"

With Natsu's little hand on her wrist, Lucy's hand was guided as she felt the scarf's texture under her touch. "Hmm.. it feels like it's really made of scales.." she murmured absently.

"Hah! Told you!" he said triumphantly still not leaving his hands around her wrist.

"But that doesn't prove you're half-dragon!" Lucy cried as she stared hard on his onyx orbs, pulling her hand away from him.

Just then, Natsu's demeanor changed from confident to low-spirited. "Why wouldn't you believe me?" he said in a low voice and hung his head sadly.

Lucy felt a pang of guilt and even though she still strongly believe that there are definitely no dragons, she decided that she should just play along with the poor and desperate boy, seeing that it doesn't hurt. "O-Okay, I believe you. Just don't.. don't be sad, okay?"

"Really?" His face brightened. "You're so nice.. err.. what's your name again?"

"Lucy, I'm Lucy." She grinned, pleased with herself that she had consoled him.

"You're so nice, Luigi!" He flashed that very big grin again.

"It's Lucy!"

"So what are you doing out there in the park? You seem to be anxious about something," Natsu said ignoring her correction of her name as he settled himself on the nearest grass he could see. "Are you looking out for Erza, too?"

Lucy raised a delicate brow, "Are you watching me? And, you know them? Are they your friends?"

With the first question asked, Natsu colored a little pink and scratched his cheek. "Ah, no, I just, well, I just saw you." This earned another suspicious look from the girl. "Okay, fine," he surrendered. "You're so weird, I couldn't help but look at you."

"Excuse me? I'm not weird!"

"Oh yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" She dramatically stomped her foot.

"You are. Even Gray finds you weird. See, anyone who Gray approaches seem all weird to me but among them, you're the weirdest."

Irritation welled inside the girl. How can someone be as irritating as him? "If there's someone who's weird here, it's you! You just dragged me and I don't even know you!" she said hotly.

Natsu just shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the grass, "And you don't even know me, but you still run with me."

Lucy was taken aback. "Well.. it's just, because.. " she would have said that his grin made her follow him but she dismissed the thought. "..because you have a strong grip!" She waited for Natsu's response but when she got a blank look from the boy, she added impatiently, "I'm a girl."

"So? Erza's a girl, too, and my grip can't pull her away from her seat as easily as that."

The girl waited again as if trying to process what she's haring. He's really frustrating! She remained silent while giving Natsu a cold, hard look but the latter seems oblivious about it. Just then, he continued, "You haven't answered my question, Luigi."

"It's Lucy," she said through gritted teeth. "I was waiting for my nanny. It was like eleven minutes ago after she left and I was afraid she lost her way."

"You have a nanny?" Natsu looked at her as if having one in their age is a very ridiculous idea. The blonde just shot him an equal look of ridicule. "C'mon," he said finally and for the third time that day, he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, where are we going?"

He grinned at her, "I have this interesting place I just discovered that I want you to see. And after that, we'll have loads of fun!" He saw Lucy about to retort but he beat her to it. "Don't worry about your nanny, she'll find her way back."

Lucy would have said that _she_ is not sure if she knows her way home on her own but Natsu had already dragged her so she really doesn't have a choice, right? This was her first time meeting and making friends so even with the frustration and irritation she felt at the pink-haired boy, she somehow find him fun to be with that she completely forgot her dilemma about going back home. She eventually got home, anyway, by memory and by mere luck but by that time, the sun is already setting, and she got a real scolding from her parents – especially from her father. And about her nanny? Simply put, she was fired that day.

.

.

.

_Lucy Heartfilia, you do know that this is what you get for not sleeping at the right time, right? _The blonde sighed as she inspected herself in front of a mirror. True, she looked every bit of what a Heartfilia heiress should look like at first glance, but upon closer inspection, one could tell that she had a nasty pair of eye bags under a layer of concealer and a pale skin under an expensive blush-on. Her shoulders still looked a bit drooped even if she tried to straighten her back. Her usual air of 'I am Lady Lucy Heartfilia' is just out of her grasp right now. Just when she decided to impress her marriage interview partner, too.

The marriage interview isn't that bad at all, right? Well, her partner might be even more handsome and lean and muscular and goofy and strong and crazy and comfortable to be with than her bestfriend. In short, he might be more _ideal_. Maybe _he_ might save her from her distress this time, and not that pink-haired dolt. She just wishes that this guy, whoever he might be, would just be her type. The type who is sooo un-Natsu.

She can't remember closing her eyes to sleep but she did remember well the first thought that came into her mind when she opened her eyes. She has to forget whatever feelings she has for her bestfriend. Yep, and she has to like her partner and enumerate the many reasons why she should forget her feelings. She has to. So with that thought settled, all she has to do is to impress her partner so he'd fall right on her charms. That would be as easy as flashing her winning smile, right? Right.

_So let's get this over with,_ she thought as she spun around and headed straight for her doors, pushed it wide open and wished for luck from her stars above for guidance. _Bring it on._

**(~.~)**

"Let's just drop the formalities, Lucy, shall we? Just call me Hibiki."

Lucy looked at the man across who was smiling a dazzling smile at her. Nimbus clouds are starting to form outside and Lucy can't help but imagine a glowing light piercing through the dark clouds – okay, that sounded cheesy. She can't describe much due to her inability to think that time but she just settled on a single line: He's a total knock out. But that's just a bonus. Hibiki Laitis is a well-built man with golden brown locks and a charming smile. He is not just an heir – he is _the_ Laitis heir, the only son of _the_ Charles Laitis, owner of _the_ Laitis' Diner, one of the largest and leading restaurants in their country. She had already heard news that their branches abroad are beginning to become successful and it wouldn't be a surprise for everyone if one day it would be the leading restaurant worldwide. "Sure, Hibiki," she answered and flashed her own version of a dazzling smile though she wondered if that smile reached her eyes.

She was amazed and shocked at how good-looking her partner is, which is a rarity for Lucy since she's not easily attracted on anyone on just a first look, but she felt that somehow, she's not contented by just _that_. She felt like there was something missing.

No, she mustn't think like that. She has to make this guy fall for her so she could get away from all the madness these past three days. Talk about desperate.

"I heard rumors about how beautiful the Heartfilia's lone daughter is but I never expected _this_ gorgeous," Hibiki said with a smile that what Lucy understood to be as a flirtatious smile.

Ugh, Lucy groaned. Wait, she's supposed to be flattered, right? She has to. She's supposed to blush and return the compliment. But seeing that she didn't blush, she just returned the comment, "You as well, Hibiki. You're looking quite good yourself," she flashed another practiced smile. Okay, this is getting uncomfortable. And she thought it would be just so easy. "Uhm, should we start on our orders?" She asked and felt a twitch on her own mouth, realizing that she had just slipped out a mistake. Boys ask the orders, idiot.

Looking a little surprised, Hibiki shook it and flashed yet another smile, "Okay."

For the past few minutes, Lucy had recovered herself and started a small and light talk with Hibiki so that they would get to know each other while waiting for their orders to arrive. Hibiki, she discovered, was like her, trapped in the world of fame and riches and judging from the way he phrased them, he seems fed up with it, too. But from what she learned (perceived, actually), Hibiki is a man who knows his duty as a Laitis and an heir, and somehow, Lucy admired him for that. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when there was a suspicious cough on their side.

"Here's your order, Milady, Master. Sorry for the wait."

Her head snapped up as soon as she heard the unmistakably familiar voice. That can't be possible! But it wasn't however as she turned to see a pink-haired guy she had missed for what—a decade, already? He was wearing a waiter's outfit and his normally disheveled hair is tidied up. Lucy almost thought he was entirely a different man with the same features and voice as that of her bestfriend but the ever-present scaled scarf on his neck gave his identity away in an instant.

Seeing Lucy's chocolate brown orbs go as round as the table in front of them at the sight of the oddly-colored haired waiter, Hibiki asked her, "Lucy, are you okay?"

She almost blurted out "What is he doing here?" but she settled on: "Ah, I was just.. wondering why _that_ waiter didn't take off that scarf on his neck. Is the scarf part of their uniform?" She asked not minding to hide the tone of sarcasm as she insulted Natsu with his poor disguise.

"I'm afraid I can't put this off, Milady. This is a very special scarf," he replied with formality that Lucy never knew he had. This took her by surprise that she didn't have any words to retort. Luckily, Hibiki replied for her, "Ah, I see. Perhaps it is given by your lady?" he smiled genuinely and Lucy can't help but look at him as if saying 'What the hell do you think you're doing entertaining him?'

"No, Good Sir. This is a precious gift from my passed on father," Natsu said as he laid the plates on the table, again, with grace Lucy never thought he had.

"Oh," Hibiki replied with understanding. "So, do you have a lady, mister?"

Really, I can't believe this guy, Lucy groaned inwardly.

"Currently, I don't have, Good Sir. But I'm hoping to have one today."

Hibiki raised his perfect brows, taking a sudden interest to the waiter. "I see, you are wooing her. Good luck with that, then."

"Thank you, Good Sir," he replied. When Hibiki reached out, the waiter abruptly said, "Remember, Good Sir, don't speak when your mouth is full because you might choke. I have experienced it firsthand."

"…"

…?

Before they could continue the conversation, there was a commotion coming from the kitchen.

All three of them whipped their heads to the commotion and looked confused as one man burst out of the kitchen door, yelling and pointing at their table. "There he is! There's the man who tied me up and disguised as a waiter! Get him!" As soon as he yelled this, two muscular men came rushing towards them looking so dangerous and authoritative.

"Crud!" Natsu muttered then he yanked Lucy from her seat. "We gotta get out of here!" Then he turned to the flabbergasted Hibiki, "Good Sir, I'm afraid that _this_ woman here is the one I'm talking about," he grinned at him and bolted out of the doors, dragging a too-stunned-to-protest Lucy.

As the three men chased the pink haired 'waiter' and the blonde heiress, Hibiki leaned back on his seat chuckling, having recovered from his shocked state. He was right after all. There was something about that waiter that made Lucy's demeanor change so suddenly, he almost thought she was a different person. Either that or she had a split personality. Still musing at the two person's retreating figure, he sighed. "I thought so."

**(~.~)**

"_Your daughter had ran away, Heartfilia-san, along with that pink-haired guy you said."_

Jude Heartfilia crossed his brows upon hearing Hibiki Laitis's voice on the other end of the line. He was staring outside through the window of his study and processed everything that Hibiki was reporting. "_..your daughter sure has a very amazing personality. I never thought this side of her. If only she was not in love with–_"

"Thank you, Hibiki. I appreciate your helping out," Jude said with a tone of gratitude and finality in his voice.

Hibiki on the other line chuckled, "_I see. Still overprotective of your daughter that much? I completely understand though._"

"Thank you again, Hibiki," Jude replied a more kind voice this time.

"_You're very much welcome, Heartfilia-san. You've helped me a lot with dealing with my father and this is just my way of showing how grateful I am to you. Well then,_" Hibiki replied and ended the call.

Jude put down the phone and stared again outside, praying that this time, what he's doing for his daughter is right. He noticed that her smile that he thought equaled the sun had gone forever when her mother died and it made Jude feel like he was not good enough for her. He had –and always will – thought of only the best for Lucy but he just can't think of any ways to do that without being the monster on his daughter's eyes. So, he had given her proper education, beautiful clothes, a beautiful mansion, things like thinking she would be happy and return to her normal self back then and give him that smile again, the smile which reminded him so much of his wife. But no, he was convinced that it was already lost and there's nothing he could do to bring it back. Not until when he saw the snapshots of her daughter with that pink-haired bestfriend of hers that was given to him by his private investigators when he decided to pry in a little in his daughter's private life. He was shocked and teary-eyed when he saw this and had thought immediately what his mistake was. She needed his attention. Not all the material things that he was giving her. Of course, Layla had raised her so well so he realized she was not the materialistic type. How could he be blind?

And so, seeing that he just can't suddenly pull Lucy back to him just as easily as that, he decided he wants to start with the very guy whom she find more comfortable with. Seriously, he recognizes his daughter's intelligence but he never thought she would be this dense to not realize that what Lucy and Natsu have is more than friendly feelings for each other. He felt uncertain when he called Hibiki for help but it just turned out fine upon hearing that Natsu had crashed in the marriage interview. Jude trusts that that kid would look out for her dear Lucy when he's not around to look for her. He just hopes that he'd do his part in this play just as what he thought he would.

"Layla.. I'm happy to be of this useful."

**(~.~)**

"Phew! That was awfully close!"

Natsu plopped down his bed and spread his arms wide, still breathing heavily from all the running. It was such a good thing that they somehow managed to escape from those three men who chased them from the restaurant. And what was better is the fact that Lucy didn't protest when he just dragged her out of that suffocating room that is filled with rich and elite people. If she had protested and declined to run away with him, that'd cause a lot more trouble. But he wouldn't just leave her there, though.

"Natsu."

Ah, right. She's already there. In their house. In his room. He straightened up to see her standing with her hands on her hips and was looking like she could slit his throat any moment. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

He flinched at her glare but he replied, nonetheless. He is a guy, after all, and guys don't flinch on a girl's stare. "Well, I brought you here."

"I know that," Lucy said in a low voice trying to contain her anger. Even though Natsu lives all by himself, living what fortune his deceased father and mother had given him and works part time to fill in the remaining needs, she still felt a little uncomfortable if his neighbors find out he had invited a girl in his room. "What I'm trying to say is why you have dragged me away from my interview. Don't you know it's rude?"

"Tch, I know that guy doesn't mind," Natsu said nonchalantly, waving a hand in front of him. "He's a nice person."

Lucy was about to snap at him but she stopped herself when she noticed that he was staring at her, which made her uncomfortable. "Wh-What?"

His forehead creased a little. "You're ugly again."

"That's it, Natsu! If you just dragged me here to tell me how ugly I look, then I'm out of here!" She shrilled and went straight to the door but before she could reach the knob, Natsu grabbed her elbows and with a little force, made her face him.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" he asked but Lucy remained silent, glaring daggers at him. He sighed, "Okay, wait here a second. Don't-" he gave her a serious yet pleading look when she tried to move – "Please, Lucy, just wait."

"Fine," she answered as she pulled away her arm and plopped on his bed as he headed straight to his bathroom after seeing that she had bounced slightly on his bed after she had forcefully plopped down on it. Lucy heard the faucet and a splash of water and after a few moments, Natsu came back with a wet towel in his hand. He handed it to her. "What's that for?"

"Wipe it on your face."

"Why would I?"

"C'mon, just do it."

"No," she said defiantly and crossed her arms on her chest. She wouldn't take orders from the dolt, never! The blonde heard him sigh and was surprised when she felt the towel rub on her face. "H-Hey!" she managed to say in between the struggle of getting the towel off her and breathing at the same time.

"There. That would do it."

She opened her eyes and her breath hitched higher when she noticed that his face is just two inches from her. She's sure her face is as red as a tomato as she could feel heat rising up to her cheeks, so she pushed him away, surprising Natsu, thus making him lose his footing that he fell on the floor. "I-I'm sorry, Natsu!"

"Sheesh, Lucy, I never thought you're that strong," he muttered as he rubbed his sore butt.

Lucy bit her lip and leaned toward him, "I'm sorry, Natsu. It's because you scared me."

Still sitting on the floor, Natsu raised a questioning eyebrow, "I scared you? Hey wait, you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked hopefully. But when the blonde frowned again and drew back, he pouted. "C'mon, Lucy, you're really not mad at me, are you?" She didn't say anything again, so he urged. "Don't tell me you're mad at me because I dragged you out of that restaurant."

"Well, it was rude, you know," she repeated. Plus, she'd be dead meat. She would never hear the end of this from her father, she knew.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he pouted and when she opened her mouth to speak, he added hastily, "I'm trying to contact you but you're not answering my calls, nor replying to my text messages and emails."

_Well, he's got a point, _Lucy thought guiltily. But she somehow felt her heart surge with emotions upon learning that he really wants to talk to her this bad that he'll risk dragging her out of the restaurant in front of the very owner of a large and powerful company.

"I really don't know why you became mad at me-" (Lucy 'tched' at this) "—but please just hear me out, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" she said as she scooted away from him and leaned on the wall.

"Lucy, I–" He stopped himself at the look of his bestfriend. He can tell that she's mad but the sudden curiosity glinting in her eyes makes him feel all jittery. This is just one of the things that made him realize some things that are normally too hard to miss yet he was too foolish to not understand. He's not sure if Lucy would understand but no matter, he's going to take the risk. "I realized I don't want to lose you."

An awkward silence fell on them as Natsu felt heat spread across his cheeks that he found the support on his bed oddly interesting. He didn't dare raise his head and look at her who was on the other end of the bed, comfortably leaning against a wall (as if the bed is hers) while he was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside his bed across from her. Still feeling more awkward with each passing moment, he started counting the seconds in his head: _one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seve–_

Natsu slightly tensed when he heard light movements on the bed that he scrunched his brow in apprehension, half-expecting the door of his room to creak open. Right, she would be upset, get the hell out and slam the door right on his face. But the creaking of the door didn't happen but instead he felt Lucy looming over him on the bed. He raised his head to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking tenderly at him.

"You realized that just now?" Lucy asked, then her face feigned hurt, "I guess I would be offended then."

Natsu just gave her a confused look and a soft 'Hn?' that he heard her throw back her golden head lightly and laughed. Boy, how he missed that laugh, he thought as his confused look turned into a delighted one.

He watched her as she stopped laughing but the smile still lingered on her face. She shifted and lay on the bed with her head resting on her crossed arms by the edge of the bed, looking at him. "Of course, you'll never lose me, Natsu," she said. "I'll always be your best friend, I guess.." Her voice trailed on the last line and Natsu noticed the sudden sad smile, but before he could blink, it was suddenly gone just as it had come. Well, he should be happy, right? But then it all felt wrong to him. Like something was missing.

Without much thinking, Natsu leaned forward and touched Lucy's lips with his in the most gentle way possible. Still with her eyes open, Lucy's face heated in an instant, as if it was drawn to a very huge fire, with her head spinning with random thoughts and feelings. When she felt his lips pressed further (but still gentle), she was compelled to close her eyes. _Ah, screw thinking. _

It was as if time stood still for them and Lucy thought of the lines she had always read in romance novels and even write in hers. She always found it over rated and _mushy_ but in that exact moment, she knew she was wrong, very wrong. Lucy didn't exactly knew when did she returned the kiss but now she was a little surprised to find herself engaged in such a gentle yet passionate kiss with the very person she had ever thought of kissing but _never_ thought of him kissing her back.

Finally deprived of oxygen, the two both pulled away, both blushing and seem at a loss for words. What now?

"Well.."

"What was that about.." Lucy said very softly more to herself but Natsu, having a very keen sense of hearing, heard it.

"I guess it's already out."

Lucy's head whipped towards his direction, "What?"

"I love you, Lucy."

"…"

Not wanting to admit that he had again realized it just now, Natsu racked his brain to find the words to continue further. This might change everything but he's the kind of guy whom people regard as reckless, so he just has to stand up with it, right? Before he could speak further, however, he heard movement and the next thing he knew, he felt someone's arms latched on his neck and a body pressed against his own. It was so forceful that it was a surprise that he's still sitting on the floor. He blinked several times in shock but he was brought back up again when he heard Lucy sobbed and sniffed on his neck as she hugged her tighter. He doesn't know if he was rejected or accepted but either way, it was a very good feeling: him just sitting across his own room, being held by the one he had long for the most. He wrapped his arms on her waist and wondered why she's crying but his voice seemed to fail him.

"St-stupid dolt. Why didn't you say so earlier?" Lucy sobbed against his neck and shifted more to hug him even tighter. She felt like this was all just a dream and if she let go, all would be gone in an instant.

The blonde then felt him pulling her away gently to look at her. She felt his eyes looked thoughtfully at her but she just looked at his uniform as a waiter and felt a slight tug somewhere in her heart when he asked, "What do you mean?"

"W-Well.."

"Well?"

She bit her lip. "I love you, too."

"…"

"That's why I'm mad at you!" she spluttered. "I want you to stop me from attending that marriage interview last time because I want to feel as if you're afraid of losing me! I was expecting you to be jealous, dammit. Like what I feel everytime you spend time with Lisanna or whenever I hear girls talk about how they find you cute or whatever good they see in you. I know it's selfish and I know I'm greedy but.. Oh heck, I'm being irrational," she said red in the face, then glared at the flabbergasted Natsu, "Thanks to _you_."

"Woah, woah. Wait, you feel that?" Natsu asked having recovered at what Lucy confessed. He was wearing a smug yet satisfied smile and Lucy just want nothing more than to kiss-I mean, punch that smirk off his face. How can she hate and want a person at the same time, really? She thought of standing up but the hands that are on her waist are now cupping her face, so she was pulled back down. "Heh, I guess I'm lucky."

"What do you mean lucky?" Lucy felt irritated. "If you think you can act all cocky just because the Heartfilia heiress is in love with you, then you're getting in the wrong track, buddy."

"Gee, that's harsh," Natsu said without any hint that he was offended, all the while thinking how cute she was the whole time. He pulled her face closer to his, "But that's not what I considered lucky. I was lucky because I get to see the real Lucy Heartfilia, _the_ Heartfilia heiress, _the_ main talk of the town, the most popular and _the_ every dream of every guy." He chuckled at her reddened face and continued, "I don't like the rich and popular Lucy Heartfilia, you know. I just want you the way you are now, no make-ups that make you look ugly and no frilly dresses that hide your true self." Then, he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oi, you don't have the right to kiss me anytime you want," Lucy said defensively but she was still red in the face. All those words, are they really true? She never thought she'd heard this all from her 'idiotic' bestfriend and now, he's surprising her more than he thought.

"Oh? I do, and I can do it now. Again." Before she could retort, he claimed her lips again, but this time it was more passionate than before. It was chaste, but still, Lucy could feel her heart hammering wildly against her chest. She gave in and kissed him back with even more force that Natsu chuckled at the kiss and pulled slightly. He murmured against her lips, "And you said–"

"Shut it," she said and kissed him again but it was very short that Natsu pouted when she pulled back. She laughed at this and stood up from where she was sitting and held out her hand for him to stand up. Natsu smiled at this and accepted her help. When he stood up, he didn't let go of her hand, instead, he linked his fingers with hers, feeling very satisfied that her hands fit on him – it just felt so right.

"I told you," he suddenly said.

Lucy's brows knitted, "What is it?"

"Do you remember when we were kids, the first time we met?" Natsu asked and when he saw Lucy nodding but still confused as to where this may lead, he continued, "I said I'm a half-human, half-dragon and when I turned nineteen I would become the most powerful dragon, right?"

The blonde groaned, "Here we go again with the dragons. I told you there are no dragons."

"Ehh.. Look, I'm nineteen now and I just saved you from that guy. I saved a princess."

"Saved? More like snatched away, you mean," Lucy said as she remembered her own words back then. She watched as Natsu frowned at her and she remembered exactly that she just made him feel that she believed him that time, so she's going to do that again. But this time, it's for real. "Fine, I believe now," she said smiling and Natsu flashed her that very same grin again.

"Guess the famous and talked-about Lucy Heartfilia is stuck with me, huh?" He said still grinning down at her.

Lucy clicked her tongue dramatically and watched as his brows furrowed almost nervously. Then she let out a smile, not knowing what effect it was to him. "Uh-huh. Forever. And ever."

* * *

**A/N: **Again, this is longer than I expected. I just made up Charles Laitis since, well, I don't know Hibiki's father. And about the 'guys-are-supposed-to-orders-first thing. Yeah, I just invented that up. So.. uhh.. comments, guys? I dunno, maybe I screwed up or whatever. :D


End file.
